My, Oh Gracie!
by REDVELVET5
Summary: Just when everything was going right, something appeared, which cc found, and learned something new, and interesting that includes, the Sheffields, the nanny, the butler,and of course, cc. Will it ever be the same, or will change be good!
1. Chapter 1

**This story spoke to me in a strange dream, it haunted me for a long time, and then I realized that this could be a nanny story, to make me less scared. This takes place in the fourth season. Please comment, I'm desperate. Anyway, I hope you guys love it. And please excuse my grammar, English is my second language. Sorry for that**

My Oh, Gracie!

"Maxwell, the play should be ready for next month. I really think this will be a big hit!"

It was a normal day in the Sheffield mansion, a perfect day to be in the outdoors, and a worse day to work with the devil heeled, nasal woman interrupting . Yup, this is the life (in a sarcastic tone, of course). While the dust buster was cooking dinner, and the tramp was shopping, cc used that time to work, hoping to have enough time before the yenta and the butler comes. Which gave her about one hour in counting. Although her 'office space' wasn't comfortable, she was used to it, and it took her fifteen years for her. That was, and will always will be (sadly) her spot. She was at rest, and that's how she liked it, until _it_ came.

"Mistah Sheffield! Y'all Neva guess what I bought. Well it wasn't easy ta get, considering all the crazy women fightin ova the clothes, I'm telling ya, it was not pretty. Well it wasn't the worst thing I've eva seen, like at my cousin Alan's party last year, Oi! Food started flying everywhere...and wigs! Anyway...where was I?"

"You were interrupting our work, that's where u were! Nanny fine, why don't you go to your mother's house, and tell her exactly what you were saying here, because I know I, nor Maxwell, will never be interested in your silly little stories. Now run along now, and don't come back."

"CC!"

"Maxwell! You know I'm right, we have to have our heads in the game if you want to beat Andrew Lloyd Webber!"  
At that moment, Maxwell realized she was right. He thought for a minute, and looked at Ms. Fine

"cc is right, Ms. Fine, I think you should go. Go on have a life, have a little fun, take care of the kids, do something for entertainment, I'm sure there's something."

"yeah nanny fine, have fun." cc said, finally won the battle.

"fun then you'll ever have." that sounded familiar.

"Oh, Windex, I didn't realize you were here, no wonder It smelled like dead animals in here!" yes, yes, that's good enough.

"No, it's your perfume."

"You wish. Now run along now, both of you! Maxwell and I are working."

" Well I didn't come here for nothing, I have mail for you." Niles gave cc the huge stack of mail, and, before she knew it, she accidentally dropped them.

"Clumsy,"

"I am not clumsy, you mutt! Well aren't you going to help me! Isn't that _your _Job!"

He growled at her, then kneeled down and helped. CC, then spotted another envelope under the green couch and started reaching for it, and had to go farther to reach it. She felt an odd thing that seemed to be stuck under the couch, and grabbed that instead. It was an old folded paper, that seemed to be years old. It read 'To CC'

She got up, and didn't realize that all eyes were on her. Niles especially, because he was the closes, he saw the letters.

She finally opened it and read.

'_Dear cc, I'm sorry, I so sorry. I just didn't have the heart to tell you in person, or Niles._

_Maxwell and I just love children. I lost my baby girl. A miscarriage, and I had a crazy idea. You have to understand that it was my idea, Maxwell was young, and so was I, but don't blame him. When Max and I went on vacation with Maggie, and Brighton, I was four months pregnant, and we haven't told anyone yet. I guess somehow, I lost the baby. We both cried together because we really wanted another child. We tried, only to be told that we will never bear any children. We used you and Niles, to make our baby. We drugged you both, and I'm sorry. Gracie, is your baby, and Niles as well, and she is a beautiful baby girl. We loved her as our own, and raised her. In my will, I left her to, both you and Niles. I know she belongs to you. Before I wrote this, I fixed the birth certificate for you._

_Sincerely, Sara'_

She read, and read it twice, then she covered her mouth with her hand and looked straight at Maxwell, first with a scared look, seconds later, she curled her hand into a fist, (the one she had put to cover her mouth) and hit the desk. Tears were developing, and for the first time, she let them drop. Everyone was scared, and Niles was concerned.

Finally, she spoke.

"How can you do this!"

**OK so some things might not be possible, like the birth certificate, or the will, but you can use your imagination right? Right. Sorry to leave you hanging, I mean if you find it interesting. The next chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How can you do this to me,"

"Do what to you?"

_'If he tries to lie through this whole story, I swear, I will kill him!' _cc's thoughts ran through her head, like a pack of rhinos running through a thick, brick wall. She didn't know what will happen next, but that answered her question, her fist 'automaticly' hit Maxwell's british face. He deserved it anyway.

Everyone gasped, and Fran had looked at cc with hate. She didn't know, but oh she will.

"Ms. Babcock, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nanny Fine, I have my rights, this good for nothing pig, deserved it, and I'll tell you why. Actually you know what, why don't you tell them yourself Maxwell! Tell them how you used the both of us, how you used Niles and myself. And here is the evidence." she showed the piece of paper that had changed everything in only two minutes. Fran and Niles both read, and Fran looked up at Maxwell. He was speechless, and pale, rubbing his eye, which was already swelling. As for Niles, all he did was just stare at the yellowish, brownish small little paper, reading it once more, and looked straight at cc, then Maxwell.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we must keep it down, the children are in the house. And this was a long time ago, so drop it, you don't even like Gracie, she shouldn't know, nobody should know."

"So he speaks, I was beginnin ta worry.! Actually I wasn't. Mistah Sheffield, how could ya do this ta Ms. Babcock, and Niles! How could ya say such a thing."

"Ms. Fine! This isn't your place to be at. I suggest you leave, or it's your job!"

"Maxwell it doesn't matter, she is here, she's in it whether you like it or not! Niles?"

"Wha-I, I'm...I don't know what to say. Mr. Sheffield? Why, I don't care if it was Sarah's Idea, she isn't here to back you up. Now explain!"

"Please, the children for God's sake," The three couldn't believe it, either Maxwell was faking to ignore it, or he's actually telling the truth, and worried that the children will be heart broken.

"I think it's a little to late for that, Dad! If that's Your real name!" All turned around at Gracie, who was now into tears. The poor girl had looked into her 'father's' eyes, with such innocence. She looked at Niles, and she looked at cc. But not with hate, but with a look that says 'help, please fix' whispers that are trapped by something unexplainable. The room was quiet, the one that scares you, and makes you scream, just to get out. Things just didn't make sense. It was a puzzle with so many pieces missing, and the picture that has been soaked in water, was left ruined.

And finally, the silence was broken.

"It's not true, I only pretended to dislike you, Gracie, please just trust me." cc walked up to her slowly, and looked at her. To her surprise, she could see a little bit of both, her, and Niles.

For Many years, Gracie knew, for some reason, she knew that something was wrong, but she always ignored it. And she regrets it. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened that evening. She couldn't let it go.

"_Gracie, forgive me, I'm your father no matter what, right?" Maxwell gently pushed cc, mad at her for trying to confuse her, so he can grab both her wrists, and told her,_

"_All of this can go away, just let it go." _

_Gracie had pulled her hands away from Maxwell, and angrily left to her room. She heard the three leave, Niles, Fran, and Ms. Babcock. Her father was left alone with only a red swollen eye to care about._

_'I can't do this!"_

__

"Gracie, honey, it's me, Fran" she knocked on the door, but no answer. She turned the door knob...and.

She ran to Maxwell.

"Mistah Sheffield, It's all your fault, she's gone, cuz of you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**OMG, Guys, thank you for the wonderful review, I luv you all. You guys kept me going, and hopefully you liked it. Sorry it's short, but I promise that next time it would be longer. **

**Did you know... Lauren lane came out on the Fran Drescher show. Omg, And it's on YouTube.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I am so sorry about the late chapter. I just lost a family member, and I just went through a horrible time, you know, I just never expected him to go away from us. He was my uncle, he was only 28 years old, and he was the youngest in my mother's family, he also found someone, someone to love, and he just ran out of time. OK, I'm sorry, let me just write the story for you guys. R.I.P Oscar :'(. And to anyone who lost someone.**

"Are you sure she's gone, I mean maybe she might be hiding somewhere around the house." cc was pacing back and forth. She had lost and gained, then lost her child in one day.

"Ms. Babcock, we searched everywhere...i can't believe she ran away, I hope she's alright."

"Fran, if she really is my daughter, then she has blood of a Babcock, I know she's alright, I can feel it, we just have to know where she would go."

"Ms. Babcock is right, we should think about her favorite places. Maybe the park." Niles had thought and tried to remember the places little Gracie loved to visit.

They were all in the Sheffield's living room, Maggie and Brighton couldn't believe Gracie would run away. She would never do that, although it was understandable, knowing your 'mom,' and 'dad' had been lying to her, her whole life, everything was fake.

"Wait! I think I know where she is, Niles do you think you can come with me,"

"of course Ms. Babcock. Ms. Fine can you please stay here and watch the kids,"

"wait, I think I should talk to her, just tell me where and I'll be there to talk to her,"

"Nanny Fine, she's MY daughter, and I should talk to her, please, Niles let's go."

**Gracie's P.O.V**

"_How could this happen, how could I miss it. Why me, and what's going to happen to this family!"_

I decided to take a walk to this place I went when I was a little girl, but I didn't know it wasn't there anymore, all there was, was a dried up lake, but it had memories, lots of them, and I can't even take them in as happy memories anymore. Before, I would think of the happy memories that I had with my parents, but now, I don't know who they are anymore.

I didn't know what else to do, so I just sat down on a nearby bench and cried. Then I heard somebody coming, I was scared, because I was alone, I turned around, and I saw Ms. Babcock.

"Hi," there was silence, the question I wanted to ask, was, 'how did you know I was here' but like she can read my mind, she started to explain why she knew I was here.

"I remember this place, the day when they took you here, when you played with the water, you know, I came with you all, Sarah made me. She loved this place so much, and she wanted to share this place with all of us. I guess it's not so great anymore, now that the lake dried up, but I knew you would be here, I saw the picture you had in your room was gone. You know, I have a copy of that picture, it's when you said your took your first steps...Niles is also here, he's waiting in the car, I made him wait,"

"you's didn't fight,"

"nope, you can see for yourself,"

Maybe this won't be all bad, I guess I was right, there is good in Ms. Babcock, Thank God! Wow, that's something Niles would have said, creepy.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this, this is all my fault, I should have never let anything happen,"

"It's not your fault Ms. Babcock, and in a way, I have to thank you,"

"why?"

"If it wasn't for you and Niles, I wouldn't be alive,"

we laughed,

"well isn't that sweet, mother and daughter laughing,"

"hi Niles,"

"hello Ms. Gracie,"

"Niles, please call me Gracie,"

I didn't want to ask him if I should call him dad. I don't know what will happen next, but I guess I'll wait. We had a little talk, just the three of us, and I saw a little spark between CC and Niles, hm-mm, maybe this could be a little mission, It'll be risky but it's not impossible.

"No, she got it from me!"

I rolled my eyes, well these two are just something else, but I guess I'll have to deal with it.

"Um, no she got it from me, butler boy!"

"Guys, I got the smarts from the both of you, golly!"

"Fine!" they both said, although I knew they both would say that, I guess I know them better than they knew themselves. After that we went home, and everybody hugged me, mostly Fran.

"Oh honay, I was so worrayed about ya, where were ya!"

"Fran I'm fine, I just needed to think a little that's all."

I looked at my father, Maxwell, actually I don't know what to call him, the ice bag he was holding had already melted, it was now water.

"Maxwell, do you have to say, at all!"

Well I know CC is a little mad.

"I hate you, do you know that!"

OK, she's angry.

"Ms. Babcock?"

"sweety call me CC, you are my daughter,"

"Please don't be mad, I realized during my trip, that there was definitely a 5% chance that I would be here, you know because of your relationship with Niles. I guess I have to thank him,"

I turned to Maxwell

"this does not mean I forgive you, it means I understand,"

"I'm sorry, I did this to the three of you, but you have to understand, that Sarah and I wanted another baby so bad, we had planned everything, it didn't work, so we had a plan B, which included CC and Niles,"

"that's no excuse Mistah!"

"I know, but you do know that Gracie is still mine,"

"wrong, do you see here, this letter, which was written by YOUR WIFE, says that Gracie is ours, because she fixed it, so sorry, she belongs to us!"

Oh no, I forgot about that.

**- So the question is, where would Gracie go. Will she be able to put cc and Niles together, or will it be impossible. I would like to thank Wilmaforever123, thank you, you made me write chapter 3, and # 4 will come later. So chapter 3 was born because of you. lol**


End file.
